koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Takatora Tōdō
Takatora Tōdō is a daimyo who has served eight different lords during his career. He chose to side with Ieyasu at Sekigahara and later became famous for overseeing the construction of Japan's castles. After his death, he has been praised as one of Ieyasu's loyal retainers of giant proportions. Before his playable Samurai Warriors appearance, he was a generic non-playable character since its starting title. According to the Samurai Warriors 4 character popularity poll, fans consider him as the third most favorite character. The first character popularity poll for Sengoku Musou Shoot has him at eighth place. This counterpart also has an image song called Koumyou ga Michi, is a singer for the quartet Ikki Tousen, and has a duet with Yoshitsugu called Bunsuirei. His Nobunaga's Ambition counterpart is forty-seventh place in Gamecity's character popularity ranking for 2015. The Nobunaga no Yabou 201X poll for 4-star officers puts him in fifty-first place. He placed thirtieth in the Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi poll for most favorite father. His height in Saihai no Yukue is 183 cm (6') and he is 29 years old. He practices land surveying as a hobby and likes to eat mochi. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Takatora was originally a run-down wanderer who had no hopes for himself. When Nagamasa found him, he was fed and clothed and welcomed as an equal. Feeling indebted to his generous savior, Takatora swore a deep oath of loyalty to the Azai and swore to sacrifice everything for his masters. Nagamasa and Oichi appreciate his enthusiasm but gently instruct him to always focus on living. He treasures the sword Nagamasa gave him and the long handkerchief Oichi made for him, keeping them on his person at all times to remember his devotion to them. To repay them, he fights for the Azai at Kanegasaki, Noda-Fukushima, and Tonesaka. He tries yet ultimately fails to save Nagamasa from death. Takatora is encouraged by his memories to survive the age, making do by serving Hidenaga Hashiba and several other lords. He fights at Tedorigawa and Kōzuki Castle during his transition phases. With each lord, he extends the same loyalty he felt for Nagamasa in the hopes of finding a worthy master to serve; either his lord's distaste for his varied record or death by illness prematurely terminates their contracts. His career decisions are partly driven by a grudge against Nobunaga and Hideyoshi whom he deems to have betrayed Nagamasa's core values. His presumptions eventually leads to his allegiance to Ieyasu at Komaki-Nagakute and Shikoku. During his testing phases to the Tokugawa, Takatora is impressed by Ieyasu's acceptance for him and his benign treatment of his followers. Feeling that he has at last found the lord he sought, he swears complete fealty to him. Takatora gladly aids Ieyasu for the rest of the wars and survives to enjoy the era of peaceful unification. Samurai Warriors 4 reprises his origins and starting servitude to Nagamasa. He helps his lord's charge at Kannonji Castle, Kanegasaki, Noda-Fukushima, and Anegawa. Takatora knows Nagamasa means well, but he can't stop himself from sharing his skepticism with his friend, Yoshitsugu. They share similar sentiments regarding Nagamasa's character and decide to watch over their lord's end together. When their predictions of Nagamasa's death at Odani Castle come true, Takatora learns from his lord's death to value the wishes of the deceased. He therefore seeks to keep surviving the wars as his last pledge of loyalty to his lord. Since he loathes the Oda, Takatora is set on wandering again. He bids a fond farewell to Yoshitsugu, hoping that they will someday reunite on good terms. He eventually learns of Ieyasu and agrees to serve under him after learning his ambitions. Once tensions rise between between his lord and Hideyoshi at Komaki-Nagakute, Takatora sends Yoshitsugu an invite to desert the Toyotomis and join him. For better or worse, his letter unknowingly causes trouble for his friend before the battle commences. Since he doesn't condone the Toyotomi's method of taking by force and can foresee their fall without Hideyoshi, Takatora continues to warn his friend to leave them before it is too late. He is happy when duty leads to his return to Yoshitsugu's side at Shikoku and Kyushu but worries that his friend will not change his mind. He only leaves the Tokugawa forces once to help with the Toyotomi subjugation of Ōshū, mainly to repay his debt to Hideyoshi for looking after Oichi and Yoshitsugu. Despite his repeated warnings and pleas, Takatora's invites falls on deaf ears. The friends face one another as enemies at Sekigahara. He is unable to convince Yoshitsugu to survive, reluctantly acting as his friend's second for his honorable suicide during the defeated Western army's panic. As he makes a nameless grave for him, Takatora is encouraged by an innocuous Naotora to stay true to his ideals. When he later hears Kanetsugu's lamentations regarding his own dead friend, Takatora berates him to respect the dead by living in the present. They work together during the siege of Osaka Castle, helping to create the future their friends wanted. His 4-II centric narrative shortens his time spent with the Azai to Odani Castle. Shortly after he parts ways with Yoshitsugu, Takatora swears into Nobusumi Tsuda's service and reunites with Oichi at Nagashino. Nobusumi is disappointed with Takatora and harshly belittles his lackluster performance. Oichi happens to oversee the encounter and immediately seeks to recommend him to Hidenaga. He protests the trouble it will cause his lord yet decides to trust her wisdom on the matter. When his duty leads to him joining the siege at Shizugatake, Takatora can't conceal his overwhelming sentiments for Oichi. He runs into the burning castle to save her and is pained to see he is too late. Katsuie passes on her last words for him: to live his life with pride. Following her wishes, he continues his service to Hidenaga at Kyushu. Takatora predicts Hideyoshi's death will lead to more wars and longs to serve someone who will create unification that will last. Hidenaga would be worthy but he has fallen gravely ill. Takatora remembers Ieyasu from Nagashino and reflects that the lord's sentiments then have not changed. Resolving to realize the world of peace in Tokugawa service, he faces Yoshitsugu at Sekigahara. Takatora makes a grave for his departed friend and swears to fulfill his goal for their sakes. Takatora stars in the second downloadable scenario. After the land's unification, Hidetada claims that Nobuyuki is harboring a treasured short sword (wakizashi) with a treasonous letter within it. Though skeptical, he works together with Hanzō to investigate. The rumor turns out to be true; the short sword is an irreplaceable family heirloom given to Nobuyuki by Ieyasu and the letter has Mitsunari's handwriting on it. Respecting Nobuyuki's wishes to remember the fallen, Takatora decides to strike the incident from the record. During Spirit of the Sanada, Takatora and Yoshitsugu help act as Chacha's guardians, still seeing the visage of their late lord within her. He hopes to bring peace to allow her to escape her past. Takatora and Yoshitsugu first meet Yukimura at Osaka, while he is escorting Chacha and explain how they joined the Toyotomi from the Azai. When Hideyoshi perishes, Takatora, aware of Yukimura's close relationship with Chacha and Mitsunari, warns the warrior to be careful about who he associates himself with. When the battle at Sekigahara results in Takatora killing Yoshitsugu, he approaches Chacha after the battle, but his cold nature after Yoshitsugu and Mitsunari's deaths and the strong possibility that Yukimura and Masayuki will be executed only makes her reject the prospect of a happy life under Ieyasu's care. Takatora is subsequently sent away, disappointed at failing to convince her to live under the wing of the Tokugawa, and he is told to forget Nagamasa and Oichi's wish for their daughter to live, and to instead focus on his own life. Hoping to create the world of peace, Takatora vehemently supports Ieyasu, much to his despair as Chacha still refuses yield from her position. During the winter siege, he is among Masamune's forces that attack the Sanada Ward. He also berates Yukimura's foolhardy and stubborn behavior for putting Chacha in danger, only to be rebuked that their desires and pride are not as cheap as his. At the summer siege, Takatora assists Hidetada in trying to capture Yukimura. At Chausu, he is in charge of the area's cannons, which he uses against Chacha's forces. During the battle, he spots Shigeuji Yokoya and slays him before being pushed back. While moving his ambush troops, they spot Naiki Takanashi's troops and are forced to engage him. Although Naiki is slain, Yukimura is alerted to Takatora's presence and defeats him. In the epilogue, Takatora and the other Sengoku generals report slanderous rumors due to Hidetada's lavish treatment for the Sanada in spite of their resistance at Ueda and Osaka castle to Nobuyuki. Warriors Orochi Takatora was accompanying Nagamasa and Oichi until they were sucked into the new world in Warriors Orochi 4. Dropped off at Nanzhong, they are attacked by Da Ji's demon army until Yukimura and Perseus arrive. Though the demons are defeated, Perseus is captured, and Nagamasa's army join the Coalition to help rescue Perseus. Takatora later appears to help Mitsunari and Cao Pi fight Odin at Guandu. In one of the DLC stages, he also accompanies Sima Shi for a hunt for their favorite foods. Kessen Tōdō is a zealous general for the Eastern Army in Kessen. He mainly leads a standard unit who specializes in commanding riflemen and archers. He's one of the few units who can bombard the enemy with cannons. He assists Ieyasu's campaign versus Yukimura at Seta and is commended by his lord if they win the battle. If the Eastern Army suffers defeat at Seta, Todo will be reported to have been killed. Should the Toyotomi suffer a continuous string of losses, he will gain sympathy for them at Osaka Castle. If the Western Army asks him to defect and performs well in battle, Todo will betray Ieyasu. He can be recruited into Nobunaga's army in Kessen III if his army is found and defeated during the siege of Odani Castle. Nobunaga's Ambition His crowning traits in the series are his high intelligence and political stats. His other stats for war are above-average and he is at his best with controlling constructs (foot soldiers and riflemen in older titles). Midway through the series, his morality stat dropped and has stayed as 1 point. Since his services are hard to procure in recent titles, he has been somewhat criticized as a joke character who is sure to betray or leave the player's services if he is left neglected. Takatora's persona in the online adaptation is a level 60 dagger wielding onmyouji who casts several magic spells as a boss character. He is confident in his abilities and believes he is a jack-of-all-trades with castles. During the Sekigahara campaign in the Dokuganryu no Yabou arc, he continues to serve as a retainer for Ieyasu. He uses paralyzing spells and other damaging attacks to wound the player's party. Nobunaga no Yabou 201X has Takatora serving Nagamasa as his lieutenant. He is often seen reporting the UMA situation to his lord and directing troops to cover their flank. Guruguru Dungeon Nobunyaga highlights his kitty counterpart in its Sekigahara themed event. Takadora is the first to find the stranded protagonist in the Tokunyawa ranks of Sekigahara. He first believes him/her to be an enemy spy but his/her cover story of being a wandering oracle convinces him to hold off judgment. Takadora believes the traveler's word can sway Ieyasu's decision to either attack now or wait for Kobanyagawa's defection. He is surprised to hear Ieyasu refer to the protagonist by his/her real name, causing Takadora to once again distrust the wanderer. Okaji-nyan's test of his/her abilities convinces Takadora to trust the protagonist in earnest. He then brings their guest to up to speed with the battle's proceedings. When the protagonist and Okaji-nyan go on their vigilante charge towards Kobanyagawa's camp, Takadora notices it and reports their absence to Ieyasu. The news is enough to try Ieyasu's patience and shoot at Kobanyagawa. Takadora arrives in time to inform them of their lord's actions and escort them back to safety. During their return to the Tokunyawa main camp, Takadora's forces slay Ōtanii. Saihai no Yukue In Saihai no Yukue, Tōdō is a sly and cunning young man. His mellow and cynical words masks his rather dangerous killing intent. He's in charge of Ieyasu's ninja unit and specializes in surprise attacks and various espionage projects. While he doesn't personally partake in the chase around Kyoto, Sakon recognizes his ninja as Mitsunari retreats through the city streets. He first appears in Sekigahara to attack the south-western front, planning to circle around Mitsunari's main camp in a pincer. Yoshitsugu, who guards the location, swiftly deals with Tōdō's advance. Weary yet impressed with Yoshitsugu's skill, he discretely gathers a massive army just for dealing with the Western general. Beaten again in their second encounter, he has his army surround Yoshitsugu and ends the "dangerous threat" against him. Though aware of Hatsu's feelings for Mitsunari, he does nothing to stop her treasonous actions yet demands her obedience. He seems to regret her last violent encounter with his ninja, vaguely implying that he cares for her. By the end of the game, Tōdō becomes unexpectedly fascinated by the Western commander after his final defeat on the field. When a frantic Lady Yodo calls for her ninja to kill Mitsunari, Tōdō commands his ninja to stop them. He's somewhat baffled by his heroic deed. Character Information Development The producer of the Samurai Warriors series wanted to answer fans' requests for new characters while appealing to the team's desire to include characters who could fit the multiple scenario options in the main story mode. He comments that these characters feel as though they would not normally fit in a typical Samurai Warriors title. In Takatora's case, he serves as the yin to their Yukimura. He contrasts Yukimura –who historically served one lord– with his flip-flopping loyalties so they chose to reflect this visually with his design and attacks in the game. Koinuma says he is like the "dark hero" of the title. Personality For his playable Warriors counterpart, Takatora values loyalty. He starts as a soldier who feels he has no right or position to question his lord's commands, never speaking against or criticizing his master. Nagamasa and Oichi's forthright opinions help forge healthy skepticism and adaptability into his mindset. From their wishes and his experience with them, Takatora redefines his definition of devotion: loyalty means to be a survivor who creates a peaceful future for his master. It contrasts the common opinion to die for a single lord, but Takatora seeks to fulfill his code with uncompromising rectitude and determination. His principles inevitably overlap with Ieyasu's rationale. In later installments, it is also because of his personal issues with Hideyoshi, who was responsible for Nagamasa and Oichi's respective deaths, that leads him to join Ieyasu. Takatora may appear cold and fearless to maintain his professional conduct, yet he is actually a sensitive soul who believes in righteousness and compassion. He decries inhumane acts, condemns betrayal of any sort, and becomes lenient in his judgment if he can empathize with the other party. He appreciates friendship and is completely dense to romance. He treasures his gifts from the Azai and won't forgive anyone who insults his long hand towel. Whether he realizes it or not, Takatora makes no attempts to hide his sorrow for the loved ones he loses to the wars. He swears to never forget their time together or the debt he may feel he owes them, selflessly shouldering their burdens as he lives in their memory. Each title has him become invested in his resolve by a particular character's death. Nagamasa and Oichi are his saviors. Nagamasa is a beacon of hope and kindness while Oichi is a surrogate mother to him. The affection he wishes to repay to couple are later given towards their daughter, Chacha, after their demise. Yoshitsugu is his best friend who he can express himself openly to without restraint. Takatora often butts heads with Kiyomasa in their beliefs of castle-building, as both men put up tough fronts and are quick to criticize one another's performance. In his debut, he held Yukimura in high regard for his prowess and earnestness. Over time, however, he looks down on the warrior's stubborn behaviour and his decision to continue fighting and placing himself in danger over survival. His Warriors Orochi incarnation also has special dialogues with Dian Wei, whose wish to die for his lord runs opposite to Takatora's beliefs of true loyalty, and Han Dang, who is jealous of how notable the youth's tower is to his image. Taishi Ci's initial wandering lifestyle and his decision to serve his lord runs parallel to Takatora's search for a true master before finding Nagamasa. A comical-side to him seems to be the fact that he is embarrassed by his love for mochi and manjū and tries to hide his fondness when it presents itself. Character Symbolism His Samurai Warriors counterpart is symbolized by the kanji symbols for "frozen" (凍) and "nefarious" (兇). Takatora's three standard weapons gain their namesakes from a treasured sword, Ōkanemitsu. It was believed to have been crafted during the Nanbokucho period by the same techniques which forged Bizen Osafune Nagamitsu. Ōkanemitsu is thought to have been forged by Kagemitsu's successor, the third inheritor of the Bizen Osafune techniques; it was either his first or second sword to have been created. The particular marks along the sword's hilt suggests that it was once a long sword but was shortened years after its creation. According to Famous Kyōhō Stories, Hideyoshi presented the sword as a present for Takatora. It later became a treasured sword for the Tokugawa family when he switched allegiances. It can be viewed today at the Sano Art Museum. In the game, it is attributed to three concepts in Confucianism: Benevolence (Normal), Bravery (Power), and Intelligence (Speed). His third weapon in Chronicles 3 is meant to give off the image of a winter moon reflected upon a shining blade. The winter moon is a commonly associated with coldness and decay in several poems. His first unique sword is named after Tsukuyomi, who is commonly known as a moon god in Japanese mythology. His second unique sword names a Ming Dynasty deity in Taoism, Baoshen, or literally known as "Hail God". The immortal met the legendary Zhang Daoling in a human disguise and offered a boat ride for the celestial master's trip to Mount Lungfu. To test the celestial master's integrity, Baoshen warned Zhang Daoling that a fierce storm blocked the way ahead and suggested for his passenger to turn back. Pleased by Zhang Daoling's dedication for his errand for it meant loyalty to the emperor, Baoshen morphed into his true shape and cleared the hail from the traveler's path. Both weapons additionally name cold temperatures or freezing condensation. The weapons' names are meant to deliberately contrast Yukimura's weapons. Takatora's heirloom is an object which he liked, apparently since its length (sanjaku: about 91 cm or three feet) was perfect for several vital cleaning and tying functions. He stressed its importance to his descendants in Takayamakou Ikun Nii-Hyakkujo in three different episodes. The events in the fourth installment's chronicle mode also have him vocally express his affinity for the handiness of the item. Voice Actors *Todd Haberkorn - Samurai Warriors TV series (English) *Brian Dobson - Kessen (English) *Dennis Saemann - Samurai Warriors TV series (German) *Masaya Matsukaze - Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi 4 (Japanese) *Yasuhiko Kawazu - Kessen (Japanese) Live Action Performer *Ryutarou Akimoto - Butai Sengoku Musou Sekigahara no Shou, Butai Sengoku Musou Shikoku Ensei no Shou Quotes :See also: Takatora Tōdō/Quotes *"Third place!? I can't believe someone would vote for a deadbeat samurai like me who abandons his stature. It's like the joy of finding a master worth serving. To everyone who voted for me, I will never forget this debt!" *"Yukimura, the battle is over. Don't do anything stupid and drop your spear." :"The Toyotomis may be finished... But the land must bear witness to Yukimura Sanada's might!" :"Stupid idiot! You die, and then what!? Death ends everything! Live! You have to live! For those who have died!" ::~~Takatora and Yukimura; Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd *"Lord Nagamasa, your ideals no longer belong to you alone. Lady Oichi, Mitsunari, Yoshitsugu, everyone... And, myself... ...We all wish to bring your ideals into reality together, and are doing our utmost for that purpose." :"........." :"Holding onto selflessness is laudable, my lord. However, I beg of you -- please, do not think that you should sacrifice yourself alone." :"...Ah. You're... you're right. My ideals are... no longer my own. Thank you, Takatora. You reminded me of something all too important." ::~~Takatora and Nagamasa; Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3 *"That blue scarf of yours stands out in battle. Maybe I could use something like that to stand out a bit more myself." :"I don't understand why you're so interested in my hand towel, seeing how you've already got one at your waist!" :"Th-That's a hand towel? It's far too long and nice for that, surely. A hand towel is for wiping the sweat from your brow, or cleaning a handrail before you use it. A few quick wipes, wipe, wipe, just like that." :"So you have some attachment to hand towels as well. Very well. I'll give you the full rundown on the Tōdō family precept of the long hand towel." :"A-Are you sure? You're going to share something so important with me? Wow, you're a flashy guy, but a good one too." ::~~Han Dang and Takatora; Warriors Orochi 4 *"I am truly sorry, Lord Tokugawa. But this is the ugly nature of war! So now, I shall abandon the east and spill blood for the west!!" ::~~Defecting; Kessen *"Took longer than I expected. Well, I'll let it pass. My goal has been achieved. Farewell, Yoshitsugu Ōtani. It turned out to be quite enjoyable. Should fate allow it, I look forward to our next battle." :"Hmph... You're a sly man, Takatora Tōdō. I anticipate our rematch as well... If I still live by then." ::~~Tōdō and Yoshitsugu; Saihai no Yukue *"Yo, it's Tōdō Takadora again! D'ya know December 25 is Christmas? They say it's a day where a lot of people like to spend time with that special someone in their lives. Sucks to be me though. That jerk Otanii Yoshitsugu says he's got something to tell me on that day or whatever. Sorry to barge in on ya like this all the time. But I like being with you! We've got until Christmas, yeah? Let's make the best of it!" ::~~Tōdō Takadora; Nobunyaga no Yabou Gameplay Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd Ground Moveset :X': Charges back before unleashing a wide diagonal slash. :'Y, X': Swings arm around for a scooping slash to the upper left. :'Y, Y''', '''X: Turns around for a back-hit via his rapier's pommel for a stunning blow. Knocks back on airborne hit. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Turns around for an outward forward fencing thrust, shooting out a cutting wave of ice. Inflicts crashing knockback. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Launches sword upward, causing an ice pillar spike to rise from the ground that has a chance to freeze. Deals minor damage upon the pillar shattering. Launches on normal non-freezing hit. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Jabs thrice forward in three different directions via fencing stabs. Inflicts crashing knockback. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Swings around his blade overhead to reap forward in a lunge, sending down three icicles in a volley from above that impact the ground in front. Inflicts crashing knockback. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Twirls rapier around then sword plants it to creates a row of jagged ice pillars with a similar effect to C5. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Upward-criss-cross-slashes six times total before performing a spin with a free-arm-rising gesture to summon a field of large ice spikes around himself. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y': Upward lift slash to the left, upward-right-flailing slash in a step forward, inward crossing slash, downward-outward-right slash, downward-inward reap, forward fencing outward stab, followed by an inward thrust. The ninth-to-eleventh inputs involve two back-and-forth outward and inward slashes, finishing with a final outward spinning slash on the final twelfth input. :'A (Musou): Does several straight interchanging thrusts from left-to-right which each fire icy cutting waves. :A''' (True Musou): Similar to Musou attack but with an additional array of fire-elemental slashes followed by a spinning motion in the end. :'''A (Ultimate Musou): Points his sword up into the air while powering it up with ice, then leaps into the air to jab downward rapidly with an ice crystal barrage, following it up with a turning downward thrust while still airborne produce a shattering glacier in a cross formation. :B''', '''Y: Swings to his left a bit upright. :B''', '''X: Dives unto the ground with for a sword-planting quake on the ground. :Dashing Y': Rushes forward with an inward reaping slash to the left. :'Deadlock Attack: Jabs thrice before leaping back for a more severe thrust. :Spirit Cancel: :Special Skill: Twirls his weapon, and powers himself up in a pose. Mounted Attacks :Y''', '''X: A rising uppercut. :Y''', '''Y, X': A single stab. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Takatora summons ice to appear from the ground. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y': Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as Deadlock Attack. Keeps relatively same moveset as the previous entry with the following changes. : , , , : Same animation as before, but instead sends out a single barrage of icicles flying forward at enemies that results in a minor explosion. : , , , , , : Same animation as before, only icicle barrages accompany each stab. : : Shoots out icicle barrages per stab instead of waves. Has a new finisher where Takatora after his pose, swings his blade several times, causing several large pillars of ice crystals to erupt out of the ground in front of him per slash. Slashes from the right twice, from the left twice, then from the right once for the final blow. : (Ultimate/Kaidan): Takatora leaps into the air, and performs a flurry of lightning-fast thrusts, which sends a barrage of ice blasts at the ground below, dealing damage. He then causes the ice to erupt into large crystal shards, damaging enemies. :'R1: Same as before, but gives an increased chance of ice element occurring on all attacks as well. :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: :Awakened Skill effect (4-II only): Hyper Moveset : : Quickly slides forward with a successive-double thrust off to the right-then-left that each fire an icicle. Each odd-numbered input involves the aforementioned double thrust, while each even-numbered input has him perform a back-turning thrust that fires a low-profile icy cutting wave. : , : Flails outward with a launching slash in a forward step to his right. Can be interrupted into normal attacks. : , , : Akin to his C8, where he forms a row of erupting jagged ice pillars forward via a sword plant. : , , , : Same as his Hyper S2. : , , , , : Same as his Hyper S3. : , , , , , : An inward turning slash that causes an array of ice spikes to erupt in a similar fashion to his C9. : , , , , , : Finishes his Hyper Attack string with a skyward sword point that summons a very brief minor hailstorm. Fighting Style Takatora uses a unique fencing style that mainly focuses on not only the usual narrow strikes and thrusts, but also incorporates a variety of wide one-handed clearing slashes with notable footwork due to his rapier also being single-edged. Much of his ice attacks provide solid range, and balanced attack speed that makes him very solid at covering a wide amount of areas with his moves, especially his normal attack chains. However, his charge attacks all need to be used in specific areas which can make certain ones difficult to aim as well as possessing blind-spots. Weapons :See also: Takatora Tōdō/Weapons Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Incident at Honnōji - Battle of Yamazaki Historical Information Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters Category:Toukiden Souls Category:Warriors Orochi Characters